Earth
by I' shou'L'd be 'OVE'r 'YOU
Summary: Sequel to heaven


Earth

Sequel to Heaven

But we're going to start in heaven.

"Axel, can we see out friends from here?" I ask.

"Yes, I can show you how."

He grabs my hand and leads me through the house. He takes me into a room. In the center of the room is something that looks like a giant birdbath. I pull my hand from Axel and touch the water.

"It's a looking glass. Pick the water up in your hands, say the name of the person or people you're looking for, and drop it."

I put my hands under the water and pulled them back out. The water forms a perfect orb in my palms.

"Demyx and Zexion." I say aloud.

Then I open my hands. Retaining its spherical shape, the water stays suspended in the air.

"Look closely." Axel whispers to me.

I look back at him and then back to the water. The middle of it begins to shimmer and I watch as a picture expands from the center.

_It's Demyx. He has his arms around Zexion. Zexion is crying against him. _

"_Why would she do this?" Zexion sobs._

"_She kept telling us she couldn't handle it much longer."_

"_We could have helped her."_

_Demyx pushes Zexion back so that he's at arm's length, "She did come to us but not for help. She told us that she didn't want to be helped. She said she would make it on her own. You have to think about the fact that they are together now."_

_Zexion nods and Demyx pulls him back to his body. Demyx strokes his hair and soothes him._

I feel a tear fall down my cheek. Axel touches the bubble and it falls. He turns me and pulls me into his arms.

"Is there any way to visit them?" I mutter.

"Only one but it is a tricky endeavor."

"What do I have to do?"

"_We_ would have to die again."

He leads me out of the house and back through the gate I first came in after I died. We stop about a half mile away from the gate. He takes my face in his hands and forces my gaze to meet his.

"You will feel nothing I promise."

"Axel, how does this work?"

"Just don't worry about it yet. Stay here."

He releases my face and walks further away from me. He stops to look over the edge. He motions for me to join him. I run to his side.

"Do you see her?" he asks pointing down the below us.

I look and nod.

"Focus on looking like that. Focus on looking human."

I knew what he meant. My skin held an inhuman glow. I look at Axel. He has large white wings folded against his back. My wings are more fairy-like, thin and transparent. The others only knew they were there because of the shimmer they had in the right light. I looked back over the edge and watched the girl. In my mind, I saw my wings disappearing and my skin dulling. I take a step to the edge.

"I'll be right behind you." Axel says.

Down to Earth…

I close my eyes and step over the edge. I can feel my wings fluttering but then the feeling disappears. I watch the golden glow of my skin fade into a dull tan. Then I hit the ground below. I don't land where the girl was. I look around to find that I am standing in a cemetery. I look at the gravestone behind me. It reads:

_Rienna Lunara_

_October 17, 1990 – November 26, 2015_

_Beloved Friend_

"_It's only a matter of time…"_

The stone to the right of mine was Axel's. I run my hand over my stone and sighed. Then hands wrap around my waist.

"Your remains aren't under there anymore."

"What?"

"They are in essence I suppose. Your spirit detached itself to recreate your human form."

"We need to find Demyx and Zexion."

He nods and takes my hand. We walk back to our house. Demyx and Zexion had moved in.

"How will they react to this?"

"Demyx will assume he's dreaming. Zexion will slap Demyx across the face making him stop screaming. Eventually, Demyx will shut up. Zexion will ask us where we came from. Demyx will whisper 'It's all a dream.' Zexion will wave a hand at him then ask us if we are trying to be funny. We'll tell him who we really are and then he'll ask us to prove it."

"This human thing, how long does it last?"

"It will last as long as you wish. It's called a Glamour by the way."

"Well how do we prove that we are us?"

"We let the Glamour go and show our true selves."

I forgot how short the walk was from the cemetery to the house. We are standing on the door step.

"Are you ready?" Axel mutters.

I look up at him and nod. He rings the doorbell. Demyx answers the door and his eyes go wide.

"Zexion am I still asleep?" he calls.

"No, you woke up before I did."

"Well, I think I'm dreaming!"

Zexion emerges in the door way. His eyes widen just as Demyx's did.

"I'm telling you I am still asleep!"

"Demyx, shut up." Zexion demands, his hand hitting Demyx's right cheek.

I look up Axel. He knew what was going to happen. When I look back at the door, it is just Zexion standing there. He steps out onto the porch and shuts the door behind him.

"Who are you? Is this some kind of joke?"

"Zexion it truly is us." Axel explains.

"Prove it."

"We can't do that out here."

Zexion opens the front door and allows us to walk in. He shuts the door behind him.

"Now prove it."

Axel steps in front of me and looks into my eyes.

"Picture yourself as you are. Take back your glow and wings."

I close my eyes and picture myself with wings. I open them again and watch as my skin begins to glow. Axel is standing behind me now. He uses his fore finger and his thumb to smooth my wings and straighten them. I turn to look at him. He is stretching his wings. I smile and I can feel mine flutter, lifting me from the floor. Axel laughs and pulls me back down. I turn to face Zexion again to find him on the floor. I kneel down by his body and lightly pat his cheek. His eyes open and I help him up from the floor.

"We're angels." Axel said nonchalantly.

"This isn't possible. How are you here?" Zexion scrutinized.

"We are able to retain something called a Glamour that allows us to look human as long as we wish."

"Demyx it really is them." Zexion called.

Within seconds, Demyx has his arms around us. He finally steps back then he hits me.

"That's for killing yourself."

"I came back didn't I? Jeez."

We all sit down in the living room. Demyx and Zexion tell us about the three years that passed after my death.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

They're on Earth now. They are with they're friends. But that can't last forever. There will be one last installment, Hell.


End file.
